Be Careful What You Wish For
by TruthfulLiar
Summary: Massie thinks returning to OCD as the ruler is going to be easy, after all nobody can take her place? But Janelle just might be the biggest problem TPC have to face yet. CHAPTER 7 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**This is set after Dial L For Loser, TPC has just discovered they're back in OCD. **

**A / N : I DO NOT OWN THE CLIQUE OR ANY CHARECTORS EXCEPT JANELLE WOODSEN.**

**Massie Block** - For this beautiful, popular teen getting expelled from OCD wasn't fun. When you take away homework, books and teachers, school was just a huge party that you go to everyday, to socialize and show off stylish outfits. But maybe with alot of wishes and a little help from daddy dearest Massie could get in before she dies of boredom. You know what they say though, 'be careful what you wish for.'

**Alicia Rivera** - Nows the time for Alicia to take center stage, when it's her father who is all finally getting them all back in school. After all, they don't call those Riveras strong, and fearless for nothing do they? But along with getting back in school, Alicia is more afraid of losing Massie as a friend than ever, and she's not about to take any chances in strarting her own group again . . . anytime soon, at least.

**Dylan Marvil** - Lost the weight, for real and she finally belives she's a perfect ten. But now that her goals are all gone she decides to make Claire Lyons her new goal. She's going to convince Claire to lose to Keds and slide on some pumps and leggings. The question still remain though, will her makeover have more of a life impact on Claire . . or Massie?

**Kristen Gregory** - Finds someone she can relate to better than TPC, she'll make a new best friend, a new enemy and she'll be a member of a new . . . clique? Could this end TPC for good? Is that even a bad thing anymore?

**Claire Lyons **- Becomes Dylan's 'barbie doll' and soon Claire goes from 'bargain brand Barbie' to the real plastic Matttel. With tons of more boys to choose from including Hotz and Harrington, will Cam always be her first love? Or will a new haircolor and Jimmy Choo heels change more than just her outter appearance?

Intruducing . . . **Miss. Woodsen**. The only thing people know for sure is that her first name is Janelle and she's more beautiful than Alicia and ever since, TPC has been gone, she pretty much took over. But Massie's not about to let go of her throne so easily. Espcially to someone whos purse she just saw on Canal street and can't even correctly pronounce 'Burberry.' Something smells faker than Fauxlivia's nose and if Massie has her way, (which she almost always does) she'll expose Janelle for the fake she is.

**The only thing harder than getting in is staying in . . . . The Clique.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Massie, are you coming down yet?" Kendra Block's voice buzzed from the intercom, "Isaac is waiting for you. You better hurry or your

gonna be late for school!"

A month ago, Massie Block would have dreaded that word 'school but today she greeted the word with a happy smile. You know the phrase you don't know whatcha got untill it's gone? Well, TPC had to experience it. They were expelled from OCD for awhile, and ever since then Massie had a new appreciate for teachers, books and homework.

Her puppy, Bean danced at Massie's feet nervously looking up at it's owner with puppy dog eyes. "Bean!" Massie cried out, leaning down next to the adorable pug and kept a slight distance not wanting to get dog fur on her outfit. "Honey, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to leave you for the day."

The dog seemed to understand what Massie was saying and looked pitiful. "Sorry, babe." she said, giving the dog a quick pet before skipping out the door not looking back because she knew her heart would break if she did.

The burnette climbed into the car with alot more energy than she usually did for school or anything else and Claire giggled at Massie's such enthuisasm for school.

Claire was already sitting in the Range Rover, fiddling with random buttons although by now she got used to such lavish appeal of the Blocks. Still, pushing the buttons and watching random things turn on and off was a great way to pass the time as she waited for Massie.

Massie gracefully plopped herself next to Claire and snapped her Dentye Ice giving the blonde quick onceover for apporval. Although, they both knew it was almost impossible to run back and change now with still enough time to pick up Alicia, Dylan and Kristen still Massie had to make sure every outfit on TPC was flawless.

Today, Claire wasn't a complete LBR and her outfit had some cute potention. A dark blue Juicy Couture hoodie (that Claire had found on clearence) with a

sky blue camisole from Hollister underneath was paired with a Seven dark denim jeanskirt that was two sizes too small because it was courtesy of Massie. Of course, Kuh-laire also had on her trademark Keds. Massie couldn't help but to frown when she saw the cheap looking shoes, but the rest of the outfit was an improvement especially because Claire has ripped off the rhinestones.

"Why must you wear those with every outfit?" Massie asked, raising her eyebrows and looking more at the

shoes then Claire.

Claire just shrugged and looked out the window tugging at her light blonde hair self consiscously. It was a habit she had recently picked up ever since she willed herself to stop biting on her nails and ever since her hair had grown to her elbows. Massie just rolled her eyes at such a response and looked down at her own outfit. Grey leggings, dark denim miniskirt, an emerald green baby doll top that accented her tanned skin and dark brown hair with green Jimmy Choo flats. Her own trademark, a gold charm bracelett was fastened on her right arm and an a emerald-stone ring was place on her left middle finger. Unlike. Claire who thought less was more on their first day back at OCD, Massie thought style was way more important than . . well, pretty much anything else. Her hair had been curled curtoursy of Jakkob in soft ringlets and just a speck of gold shadow danced around her amber eyes. Yes, Massie Block was going to look dynamite the first day of school.

The rest of the ride was silent untill they got to Alicia's, eyes all immediately turned to watch Alicia approach the car, all of them looking for one flaw or one imperfect or one moment where she seemed worried about tripping. Although, all of them seriously doubted Alicia could ever trip, one she was graceful from all her dance classes and two, she never moved fast enough to trip. They had all decided the day before it was either a miniskirt with or without leggings. Of course,since Ralph Lauren didn't make leggings Alicia went without them. Nothing even touched her body unless it was Ralph. When, Alicia got to the car Massie began examining every detail of her outfit with a twinge of jealousy. The Spanish beauty wore a cream skirt that flaunted her perfect, tanned legs, a Ralph Lauren turqiouse polo, a cream colored jacket that covered

a little bit of her double Ds that Alicia was so senstive about and the other girls were so envious of. Cream colored strappy heels at her feets and a long pearl necklace wrapped around twice around her neck. Massie's envy hightened and turned into a glare when she saw Alicia's hair. Alicia had promised Massie the night before that her hair would be perfectly straight, since Massie's would be curly. After all, an alpha cannot have the same hair as the beta. But Alicia's raven black hair was scrunced into a very sexy, messy beach wave style. It looked nothing like Massie's ringlets, infact Alicia's hair looked better.

"Alicia-" Massie began, her amber eyes flashing at Alicia as soon as she got into the car.

Claire had noticed Alicia's perfect red lip were already in a soft pouts and her bright, brown eyes were already beginning to widen with innocent which meant Alicia was perfectly aware of how much trouble she was in. Before Massie could even say anything more, Alicia held up her hand and sat next to Claire. "Let me explain," she said, widening her eyes further glad she decided to sit by Claire, this way Massie couldn't claw her eyes out. "Would you rather me look abs. awful with frizzy hair that just wouldn't straighter or. . . just as fabulous as you with curly hair?" Alicia flipped her own hair and Claire got a good whiff of Aveda shampoo.

Massie raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and didn't even crack a smile. "Always the first one." she answered, showing Alicia that she wasn't completely forgiven yet.

Alicia didn't respond her eyes were on Dylan, who looked absolutely stunning! The red head was wearing black legging, a light was ripped up denim miniskirt and a lavender baby doll top. "Heey, dolls." she greeted, entering the Range Rover sitting next to Massie but it wasn't her outfit that had everyone in such a shock. Dylan's figure was perfectly slim, she had a very basic tan and her firey head hair was piled in a messy bun on her head. Massie had to admit it was the best she had every seen her friend look.

"You look ah-mazing." Claire, Alicia and Massie shouted at the same time.

"Apple C!" Claire finished, grinning and Dylan just shrugged.

"I guess. . . " Dylan said, nonchantly. But by the way the corners of her lips tugged up into a secretive smile, Massie knew her friend was perfectly aware of how beautiful she looked. She just chose to hide it. Dylan turned to Claire and asked, "Kuh-laire, you look stunning. Where'd you get the top?" The girl was obviously looking for a subject change and had taken the easy way out by insulting Claire. She obviously expected her to say Gap, or Target.

"Juicy." Claire answered with a cocky smile and that was the end of that converstation.

"How did you lose all that weight?" Massie asked, knowing full well Dylan was dying to talk about it.

"Well. . ." Dylan began seeming relunctat and then went on to say, "I was starting to cheat on my diet and

my mom went into this new program and-" While, Dylan babbled on the girls didn't even notice Kristen enter.

They also didn't even notice her awful outfit. A dark blue plaid knee length skirt, a button up long sleeved

t-sheet, above the knee sock with little ankle boys.

Kristen sniffed. "GUYS!" she shrieked, wondering if they were ignoring her because of the outfit.

"Ehmagawd." said Claire looking at Kristen with genuine confusement. "What happened?"

"My mom said I can go to OCD only if wear what she picks out!" Kristen cried, tugging at her skirt with a

groan. "Look at this! I didn't even wear this in Pre-K!"

Everyone gave supportive and sympathic commments to Kristen except Massie she just looked at the outfit, frowning."I wonder . . ." she mumured, not taking her eyes off of Kristen.

Kristen sighed, looking at Massie expecting her to insult her and humilate her. But instead, Massie whipped out her scissors from her purse and without a word began cutting and styling the outfit. Within minutes the knee length skirt was now just as short as the other girls and the socks were somehow made into ulter stylish leggings. Massie tapped her chin looking a Kristen before grabbing Claire's Juicy Couture hoodie and putting it on Kristen. "Sorry, Kuh-laire but this a code red crisis."

Claire didn't say anything in protest since she assumed Kristen would do the same thing for her.

"Now, keep the hoodie on, and give it back to Claire at the end of the day." Massie instructed Kristen as she used the extra fabric from the skirt to tye Kristen's hair into an ultra cute ponytail.

"Ta-da." Massie said, and all of the girls applauded. "Now, reapply your lipgloss, ladies because WE'RE HERE!"

Everyone better watch out, The Pretty Commitee is back and stronger than ever before.


	3. Chapter 3

The Pretty Committee piled out of the car and strutted into school just like they had before they were expelled. Massie waited anxiously for the first girl they would see. Would it be Layne, the oatmeal eating freak who shopped at Salvation army? Or Carrie the fast talking girl who was always looking for gossip. Or-

"Alicia!" A high pitched voice rang in Massie's ear and sadly, she knew instantly who it was. But Massie turned to look anyway.

Sure enough, Fauxlivia was running toward them like she hadn't seen Alicia in years, her perfect platinum blonde care failing out behind her as she ran.

"Given." Alicia shouted, and pulled her friend into a friendly hug but Massie couldn't help but notice that Olivia didn't seem too pleased to see her friend. She didn't return the hug fully and kept darting her ocean blue eyes around, seeming preoccupied and nervous.

"What are you doing back here?" Olivia asked, and this time they all noticed the tone of anger in her high pitched voice.

"I got my dad to sue the school and-" Alicia began, but Massie quickly interrupted not wanted Alicia to get all the credit for their return to OCD.

"What she means is, we are The Pretty Committee. They had to expel us so they seemed like a good school, but honestly the whole plan was us to be expelled and then let back in." she answered, shooting daggers at Olivia for dissing Alicia. She gave the girl a once over almost instantly finding an insult. After all, Olivia's outfit was beyond LBR. Dark blue legging that peeked out from under medium wash Bermuda shorts, an ice blue tank top and a gold belt that matched her strappy gold sandals. Massie smirked, and all the girls knew a clever insult was about to make it's way to the surface. "Oh yeah, and here's a tip Faux. Legging are supposed to go with skirts, not Bermuda shorts. But since the words are only two letters different, I can abs. understand how such an airhead like you can make such a stupid mistake."

Olivia stood tall and confident, her eyes turning ice blue while locking with Massie's amber ones. "Take a look around, doll." she said, with a cocky grin on her lips. "Looks, like the only mistake here is your outfit."

Massie refused to give Olivia the satisfication of looking around instead only one eye drifted over to look behind Olivia. A group of girls were standing there wearing Olivia's same ridiculous outfit. Massie couldn't believe it but it almost like . . they were copying off of Olivia.

Alicia was the first to speak after that, "What is going on here, Olivia?" she asked, looking around with wide eyes.

Olivia said nothing, she just waved to somebody behind Massie. Massie was tempted to turn around and look but didn't and send mental text messages to the other girls not to. Even, Claire was strong until the alluring smell of DKNY filled her nostrils. She knew she'd receive death glares from Massie if she turned around but the smell alone was all too tempting.

A girl none of TPC had seen before slowly made her way through the bodies. People seemed to automatically moved out of her way, and they all smiled. The mysterious teenage appeared to have some magical light around her that made people relax but at the same time fall in love. Maybe it was because of the girls beauty. The mysterious teenager had a lot to offer in that area. Blonde hair, that was unlike Claire and Olivia's platinum but far from Kristen's dirty blonde. Her hair was more golden with lighter shimmering highlights, it hung just in the middle of her back. Her skin was just lightly tanned, and her figure was the same as Alicia's. She seemed to have all of the good traits of TPC in her. She had Alicia's figure, Claire's smile, Kristen's athletic toned body, Dylan's attitude and Massie's eyes. Massie's eyes were one that you couldn't look straight into without feeling intimidated. The girls were a ocean green color with flecks of dark blue as apposed to Massie's brown and amber ones. Her outfit was just as ridiculous as Olivia's except on her it looked . . . envy worthy. A tight, red tank top hugged her slender figure, light washed denim Bermuda shorts with black leggings underneath. The leggings peeked out in the random rips and a little at the bottom. On the girls feet were the same color red as the tank top pumps that she walked in effortlessly, like she came off the runway. Slung over her shoulder was a limited edition red and black Chanel bag and on her wrist just like Massie's was charm bracelet, except hers was silver.

Stylish, gorgeous and obviously, intimidating the girl was headed straight for Olivia and in awe Kristen, Dylan, Claire and Alicia all moved out of the way for the girl. The DKNY scent following her all the way to Massie, who was trying to her hardest not to back down.

"Ugh!" she said, loudly the comment obviously intending for someone else. "Fauxlivia, must you constantly wear those cheap perfume sample. Your not fooling anyone, Kay? They stink." She waved her hand in the front of her nose for effect as the rest of TPC watched and snickered.

The girl didn't seem to here Massie's comment or just wasn't bothered by it because she entirely ignored Massie stepping in front of her, smacking her Chanel bag in Massie's face. "Excuse me!" Massie shouted, and TPC looked at each other antiapaticing on Massie's next move.

Again, the girl completely ignored her and went on to give Olivia's air kisses.

Massie was not about to be ignored, so she stuck her tongue and her finger putting down her throat making a gagging sound. TPC cracked up laughing, and this time the beautiful blonde did turn around.

"Is everyone at this school bulimic?" she asked, looking down at Massie since she was an inch or two taller. "Listen, I know my figure sometimes makes people want to hurl their fat away but it's called 'fast metabolism'" She smirk, and Massie fumes but this girl was far from done. "Some people are just born with it so get over it. But might I suggest diet, exercise and drinking lots of water instead of puking your breakfast.-"

TPC were all shocked that anybody could have quicker mind then Massie, and have something funnier to say. Everyone bit their lip to keep from smiling and Olivia giggled.

"Thanks for the advice, but you must not know who I am. I'm not bulimic, nor do I have 'fast metabolism.' I'm just perfect." Massie answered, her voice sugary sweet but her eyes glaring. "I'm Massie Block, leader of TPC. Get used to my name, you'll be hearing it often."

The girl just looked at Massie blankly, and then appeared to look like she was going to shake her hand but instead lifted her hand to her mouth covering a yawn. "Yeah," she said, looking more around then at Massie and seeming bored with this whole conversation along with Massie."I'm Janelle Woodson, get used to MY name, you'll be saying it often." She completely turned her back to Massie and continued her conversation with Olivia. "Ohemgee, Dareing just text me!" she shrieked, showing her Juicy Couture sidekick to Olivia.

Massie put her hands on her hips and looked at Janelle's back. "You mean, Ehmygawd" she corrected, while TPC giggled. "and you mean Derrington. Honestly, you can't replace TPC until you know the lingo."

Janelle dropped her cell phone in her purse casually and then exchanged a look with Olivia before turned toward Massie. "Look, Marie Black, I don't know you and I could care less about what you little group is called. TPC is just a pathetic excuse for initials that you think sound good together. But they don't. What does it actually stand for : The Pathetic Circle? I thought so." Janelle finished her insult with a icy smirk and then strutted away whispering something to Olivia.

The Pretty Committee stood around in shock as their leader was insulted, and Massie couldn't help but to think that maybe Janelle was the biggest threat to TPC, yet.


	4. Chapter 4

By lunchtime all of the girls, including Massie (although she'd never let on) were worried. Would Janelle and Olivia be in their seats? Would they kick her out? Was the the only new student? Is Olivia more popular than them now?

But luckily, Janelle was nowhere in their old seat. Infact, nobody was. It was like they were saving it just for TPC. Each of them plopped down, comfortable and happy that at least one thing went right.

After everybody was eating and just chatting about what classes they had together Massie finally got down to business.

"What's the story on this Jillian girl?" Massie asked, using the same way Janelle had changed her own name around with a wrinkled nose. "Where's she from, and who the hell does she think she is?"

Alicia put down her fork in her salad and signaled them all to lean in. "This is what I found out," she sad. "Janelle is from Manhattan, New York. She lived with her dad, who is the mayor of New York. Her parents divorced and her mother wanted her to get away from the excitement of Mahnattah and now she's living in Westchester with her moms new fiance. She came here two days after we were expelled and everyone just . . . fell in love with her. They saying she's the nicer version of Massie." Alicia sighed, as everyone gasped. "When I was asking around, nobody could come up with anything bad. Nothing."

"Are you serious?" Claire asked, nibbling on her thumbnail nervously.

Massie knocked the thumb of Claire's mouth and looked at Alicia with her eyebrows raised.

"One hundred percent." Alicia replied, shaking her head sadly. "But that's not all! It gets worse, she's supposedly going with 'Dareing' a.k.a the Derrick Harrington."

"MY BOYFRIEND, DERRICK HARRINGTON?!" Massie shouted, and then blushed looking around hoping she wasn't overhead. But TPC soon realized that was impossible, the only people around were a few teachers and Layne. The entire cafeteria was empty. Massie looked at the other girls with just as confused looks on her face, and

then, without any other choice waved a confused Layne over.

"Layne," she said, through a gritted teeth smile. "Where is everyone?"

Layne raised her eyebrow at TPC and said, "Huh? They're all at Leos."

Massie glared at Lane but still kept her sugary sweet smile. "And where exactly is that?"

Layne nodded and let out a deep breath. "Oh, I get it! You guys don't know what Leos is because you weren't here when Janelle was . . . " Layne smiled obviously enjoying this moment. "So, now the infamous Pretty Commitee need my help . . . oh how the table do turn. . .."

Massie dropped her sweet smile for a much more vicvous one. "Layne, do we look like cows?"

Layne knew better than to respond.

"Then, why are you trying to milk us? Just effing spill already." The other girls laughed and Massie beamed, thankful that her endless wit hadn't completely given up on her.

"Leos is a new cafe just around the corner from OCD. Janelle's mom ordered OCD to open it up, and that's just where everybody goes now. . . " Layne sighed in defeat and Massie waved her away, Layne's postition in Massie's eyes was deported back down to LBR.

After that, TPC didn't know what to say and didn't move. Well, with the exception of Claire who waved good bye to Layne. But they were all thinking the same thing, was TPC out for good?


	5. Chapter 5

"Bye, Kristen!" shouted Alicia toward the first girl that exited the Range Rover.

"Call me tonight!" Dylan shouted and the other girls said their good byes. Kristen mumbled to herself angerily. "Everybody else gets to go to the mall and I have to go home and study." She groaned, and began walking the direction of her apartment complex. She got out her key card, and was about to scan it when she heard someone gasp behind her. Kristen spun around quickly and bit her lower lip to fight back the tears when she saw who it was. The infamous Janelle Engle that had been causing TPC such drama was standing right on the doorstop of the apartment complex looking at Kristen. Kristen might be part of TPC but she was never one to feel confident without Massie by her side. She fought back tears and swallowed hard. "Please, don't tell." she pratically whispered although she didn't know why she would even bother. Janelle hated Massie and the entire Pretty Commitee, she would do anything to take them down and telling Kristen's secret would reduce her to LBR forever along with her best friends.

"Shh. . calm down, I won't." Janelle replied, then proceeded to take out her own key card and showed it to Kristen. "As long as you don't tell about me."

The two girls exchanged a smile and after a brief warm moment Janelle finally said, "But your clothes are desi. . .-"

"My friends buy things for me. . ." Kristen said quickly, "and. . . I wasn't always. . . not rich."

Janelle nodded, and her lips parted into a sympathic smile. "Same, I mean it's true I lived in Manhattan but my dad was the rich one. My mom divorced him and she took me with him. Most of the stuff I wear is from him, or it's . . fake." She admitted, referring to her red chanel bag. "There's no such thing as a red one. . ."

Kristen let out a deep breath and a grin. "Well, you cover it well . . but why weren't you just honest with everyone?" she asked even though she knew what kind of answer to expect.

"I didn't want to seem like a TOC, like basically everyone else who lives here." Janelle replied, flipping her hair back casually. She pronounced 'TOC' like the word tock. "Besides you, of course." She added quickly with a sheepish grin.

Kristen tilted her head to the side and repeated Janelle's word. "Tock?"

"TOC. T O C. Total Outcast." she responded flashing a grin and then scanned her key card before disappearing in the apartment complex.

But Kristen stayed for a couple seconds still pondering Janelle. TOC seemed to have a better ring to it than LBR ever did. Plus, she didn't use just the letters she made a whole new word. For a moment there Kristen actually felt like Janelle just might be better than Massie.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple days later TPC were gathered in Massie's room, along with Kristen whos mom had forgiven her for the wardrobe manfunction since Massie's mom had talked to her and told her that she was being just at little harsh on her girl. As a forgiveness ploy, Kristen was allowed to sleepover at Massie's on Friday.

"Okay guys," Massie said at the front of the room with her palm pilot posed. "We have some serious issues in TPC."

Claire looked embrassed and took her notepad. "More like, OCD." she piped up, and Massie shot her look that clearly said, Let-me-give-my-speech-first.

"Janelle Woodsen has not officially taken down The Pretty Commitee but she has taken over the lunchroom. I've done my research and the mayor of New York's last name is Walter not Woodsen. Not only that but the tacky ' Chanel ' bag, isn't real. Someone who claims to have all the money in world wouldn't be caught carrying a fake. If she lied about that, what else did she lie about? We need a way to take Janelle down for good." said Massie, and Kristen pretended to jot things down the truth was she liked Janelle and the thought of maybe even being in her Clique with Olivia would be .. fun? Was Kristen seriously thinking about abandoning TPC? She'd been hanging out with Janelle more and more lately and not only did Janelle share some of Kristen's biggest fears. She wasn't fake like Massie and she didn't seem as bossy. People liked her because of her, not because she was intimidating. Her mind drifted off to how perfect Janelle was but yet, she wasn't afraid to show her flaws like Massie. She was comfortable without makeup and just hanging loose. Janelle seemed like a perfect mix of-

"Kristen?!" Massie shrieked, looking down at Kristen with her hands on her hips. "What the hell are you thinking about we need to focus! That blonde bitch doesn't know what's gonna hit her, and Kristen your the most important part of the plan. "

Alicia piped up, as usual sucking up to Massie. "I could do it if she can't."

Massie shook her head, and chewed lightly on her lower lip. "No, Kristen already talks to her. . don't you remember? We saw her talking to Janelle in the hall and she said, she was trying to get close to her to find out more secrets."

Kristen blushed, she remembered that day perfectly. Usually, she never talked to Janelle at school for that reason but Massie caught her and she was lucky to have made up the excuse in time. "Which reminds me .. " Massie continued, "did you find any juice out?"

Kristen shook her head, "No." she lied and Massie looked like she was looking right through Kristen.

"Nothing at all?" she burned a hole right through Kristen. Kristen felt like Massie could tell she was lying and wasn't saying anything which was even scarier.

"Wait, why don't I just do it?" Claire said.

"Because Kuh-laire, your a Keds-wearing Gap freak with tacky split ends." she replied, with an icy glare. She knew the comment was extra evil but she was aggravoted with Kristen.

"Tock." Kristen said, under her breath but luckily nobody heard her.

After a moment of awkward silence, Massie left the room mumbling something about popcorn.

Dylan spoke up when Massie finally left. "Why do you let her tak to you like that?" she asked, looking from Claire to the other girls with concern.

"I don't know." Claire responded looking at her Keds. "It's true. I'll always just be a Keds-wearing, ugly freak."

Instead of making light of the situation, and cracking a joke, Dylan hugged Claire supportively. "Nobody in TPC is ugly. We have pretty in our name."

Claire tried to crack a smile, but only reduced to tears.

"Don't cry!" Dylan squeeked as the rest of TPC came rushing to her side except Alicia who was still faithful to Massie as always.

"Listen, ever since I lost all of this weight I need a project .. a goal. How about my goal would be you? Make you look flawless

and be one the coolest girls in school. I'd buy all your clothes for you, and do your hair. I'd give you makeup tips and what

words to say."

Claire paused for a moment and then finally smiled. "Okay, just as long as I can keep the Keds."

Everyone cracked up laughing and by the time Massie returned with the popcorn everything was back to normal.


	7. Chapter 7

A/ N : Heey. I never expected so many people to heart my story so much. Thanks for reviewing and sorry it took so long!

"KUH-LAIRE!" Massie shouted, through the intercom obviously sounding angry. "Dylan's here for you. What the hell is Dylan doing looking for you? Last time I checked she was was MY best friend. Answer me, KUH-LAIRE!"

'Kuh-laire' didn't answer, instead she switched off the intercom and looked around her closet. Dylan had told her to wear the most stylish thing she owned that wasn't designer. Because most of her designer stuff was Massie's and Dylan said she didn't want Claire to become a Massie clone.

Finally, Claire decide on her dark denim jean skirt, a white tank with a jean jacket over it and. . her Keds. Her hair she let down loose and she fastened a few bangles on her wrist. Dylan had yet to tell her what they were doing but she did know that she could trust Dylan to make her over. At least, she hoped.

Claire ran outside to the Marvil limo and Dylan breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw Claire. "Your outfit is a six point seven. Could be worse, could be better." she said, before turning up the radio. "We're going to my mother's image consultant. She'll tell you what you should wear, what would cover your flaws, what would show off your best feautures what color makeup, what hairstyle. . things that will start your makeover."

Claire nodded and grinned already excited but nervous. She put her thumb to her lips and was about to bite down but suddenly Dylan punched her in the arm hard.

"What was that for?" she said, looking at Dylan confused.

"Don't bite your nails." she said, simply and for the rest of the ride Dylan chatted on about Freida Jones and David June. Appartanlly, they worked with Sarah Jessica Parker, and Paris HIlton. If anybody could makeover Claire, these were the people were the ones to see.

They finally arrived and Dylan got out of the limo. It reminded her of the Teen Vogue studio, except much more complex and decorated. "Is this the Lyon?" a guy said, in a high pitched voice looking at Claire and then back to a woman who Claire was guessing is Freida.

"She's the one." Dylan said, scooting Claire over the chair in front of the mirror. Claire shifted uncomfortably as Frieda combed through her hair and David examined her face taking random notes. "Now, I am David and this is Frieda." he said, he talked very fast and it was hard to understand him. "We will make you beautiful but you must trust us. Everything we say, goes okay? Okay?"

Claire didn't nod, she didn't smile, she just looked at her fingernails wishing she could bite them. Dylan shot Claire a look and Claire finally nodded. "Fine with me."

"Okay, good. You go brown." he said, then shooed Frieda and Claire off to get her hair washed.

Dylan widened her eyes and looked at David. "You mean.. "

David spoke while going over to the dyes. "Yes, brown. Not chestnut, not raven, not

dark, not light, not mousy, not golden, not anything less than brown." David tapped his chin and began stirring

random dyes together. "Yes, I can see it now. A young Kay-Tay Holmes. The pale skin and innocence

is perfect." He turned toward Dylan for a moment still mixing. "Tell me, does she have a Tom Cruise

of her own. Hey, hey?"

For once, Dylan Marvil was speechless but luckily Claire arrived at that time. David wasted no time

explaining to Claire about his 'Kay-tay' Holmes therory and then ordered Frieda to dye her hair.

"Say, bye bye blonde hair!" Frieda said, it was the first time Claire had ever heard her speak.

"Bye bye, hair." Claire said, sadly closing her eyes in the mirror as the dye began to set in and burn her scalp. They rinsed out the dye and

then turned Claire around so she couldn't face the mirror as they blowdried it. "That way it surprise!"

David examined Claire once again and then, shouted. "Highlights." With that, auburn highlights were put into her hair and while the foil set in David and Freida disappeared.

Dylan came over to Claire looking apothegetic. "I'm so sorry." she said to Claire. "He wouldn't let me see you but have you seen yourself?"

"He says, 'It must be a surprise.' " Claire replied, imitating David's high pitched way of talking and the girls exploded in giggles.

"Oh yeah, and before I forget Cam called on your cell." Dylan said, with a grin. "Massie also called three times."

Claire rolled her eyes and then smiled. "Hey, take my picture!" she said, suddenly.

"But you look like a space invador with all that foil." Dylan said, giggling.

"So," Claire shouted and then struck a pose where her arms where outstretched and her mouth was wide open. "Put the caption as 'rawr' and send it to Cam."

"Your boyfriend, Cam?" Dylan asked amazed Claire actually wanted to even take the picture in the first place.

"Sure, he'll get a kick out of it." she responded, waving her hand casually. "You better go, Deevad is back!" Claire whispered and Dylan disappeared.

David and Freida went back to work, cutting Claire's hair and applying Claire's makeup telling Claire how to do everything they did. "Now, I know you used to wear pastels but I think blues, greens, and darker color would be better now. Never black or white though. Unless, you want to look like a goth or ghost." Freida spoke while thumbing through the rack of clothes. "I might pick out more than one outfit because those are ones you should buy. I trust you have a credit card with you."

Claire bit her lower lip, "Dylan's paying, it's a birthday gift to me."

Freida smiled. "You have such sweet friends," she said and then handed Claire a handful of clothes which Claire tried on about a million times before both David and Freida finally said, that's the one.

"Introducing my newest masterpiece, Claire Lyons." David said, extending his arm giving Claire's cue to enter.

Claire didn't look anything like her old self. But she certainally didn't look bad. Her hair was a deep brown color and it was cut just above her elbows now. Whenever she walked in a certain light mysterious raven highlights appeared, but instead of washing her face out it brough it to life. It helped that she was given sidebangs and was wearing fake brown eyelashes. Her eyeshadow was a chocalate brown and on her cheeks was a dusty rose. Her lips were a sparkly dark pink. Claire's outfit was even better, though. A dark denim miniskirt, dark purple pumps, and a dark purple scoop neck t-shirt. A plain silver necklace with a charm of a lion that has a purple rhinestone in it was around her neck. Claire Lyons finally looked stunning.

"Can I see?!" Claire said, eagorly going over to the mirror and she gasped. "Oh my god. . ."

David and Frieda looked at each and nodded, as if to say a job well done. Dylan handed them a credit card and hugged Claire. "That was only part one!" she said, then took out her camera phone. "Part two, is forwarding this to _everyone_." she said as she snapped a picture of Claire's new look.


End file.
